Don't forget to remember me
by skullprincess120
Summary: Gabriella is moving and she is back four years later at the age of seventeen. She did not tell Troy that she is moving back. What will happen?


Thirteen year old Troy Bolton was running to his best friend, Gabriella Montez's house

Thirteen year old Troy Bolton was running to his best friend, Gabriella Montez's house. He was already late to meet her. She was moving that day and Troy had to see her one last time.

Troy Bolton was not what you would call hot, although he was cute in his own way. He had blond hair which was cut quite short and had blue eyes. He was also a bit chubby and he hated it when people told him that.

Troy smiled when he saw Gabriella standing at the end of the driveway. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a long skirt. She had big round glasses and was what people galled a geek.

"Brie!" Troy exclaimed. It was the special nickname Troy had for her.

Behind her glasses, the thirteen year old girl's face lit up.

"Troy!" she yelled. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I'm not going to see you again," he said giving her a bear hug. "Of course I came."

"I'll miss you, Troy," Gabriella said, softly.

"I'll miss you, too," Troy said. "And, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I –" he began.

"Gabi," Mrs. Montez called. "Come on."

"One minute," Gabriella called back. She turned to Troy, again. "What is it?"

"I…"his voice trailed away. "Don't forget to remember me."

"I won't," Gabriella promised.

She gave Troy one last hug and ran to the car. As Mr. Montez started driving she rolled down the window and poked her head out.

"Troy!" she called. "Don't forget to remember me."

Then, she blew him a flying kiss.

Troy smiled and whispered, "I can never forget you, Brie. I love you."

Four years later…

Troy had changed a lot. From a chubby thirteen year old he had transformed to the hottest guy any girl can ever see. His hair was longer and his eyes were a shade darker. He had also made the basketball team and was voted captain, making him the most popular guy in East High School. One thing had not changed, though. He was still very much in love with Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella was as nervous as anyone could be when she was standing in front of a new school with new students around her. Sure, it was her hometown, but, she was still nervous. The biggest reason was that she had not told Troy that she was moving back and she was sure that she would see him at East High School. Like Troy, she too had changed. She had stopped wearing the geeky outfits and had also got contact lenses. She had also grown her dark brown hair longer.

"Check out the new girl," Chad Danforth said to Troy. "She's hot."

Troy looked around. He caught a glimpse of the girl as she entered a classroom. She looked really familiar and hot in her black jeans and red top. He frowned as he tried to remember who she looked like.

"Troy, you still here?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Troy said shaking his head. "The girl…she looked sort of familiar."

"Shake that thought," Chad said. "We're going to be late for class."

Troy spent the day looking for the new girl. He wanted to see her once more. Maybe it would help him figure out who she looked like.

Finally, the last bell rang. As Troy closed his locker, he spotted the girl with the corner of his eyes. He turned to get a better look, but, he could not see her face as she had her back to him. Ignoring what Chad was saying, he walked over to her.

"Hi," he said and the girl turned around. He gasped as she stared at him.

"Troy?" she asked.

"Brie?" he whispered, happily.

Gabriella launched herself into Troy's arms and he hugged her. Everyone in the hallway stopped to watch them as he was Troy Bolton. Gabriella pulled away and looked at him.

"You've changed," she observed.

"You're the one to talk," Troy said, smiling. "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Gabriella said. "And, for the record, I didn't forget to remember you."

"I didn't forget to remember you either," Troy smiled. "Remember the day you left? I told you that I had something to tell you and I told you not to forget to remember me, which isn't what I wanted to say. I only said that because I couldn't get myself to say what I wanted to say and –"

"Troy," Gabriella interrupted placing her index finger on his lips. "You're blabbing. You lost me at 'I wanted to tell you something'. Just tell me what you wanted to tell me."

"I…" his voice trailed away and he mentally kicked himself.

"Troy," she said. "What is it?"

"I love you," Troy blurted out and everyone in the hallway gasped. "And, I don't mean I love you as a friend. I mean, _I love you_. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since I met you or something –"

"I love you, too, Troy," Gabriella interrupted. "I just couldn't get myself to say it before I left."

Troy smiled. He leant down and kissed her, gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Everyone in the hall watched. Now, they all knew why Troy did not date anyone. Another girl had captured his hear a long time ago and Troy was not going to let that girl leave him, ever again.


End file.
